Le secret de la voie 9 34
by Mayram
Summary: Le 1er septembre 1995...Une journée banale pour Ginny, qui s'apprête à rentrer en quatrième année. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...Au programme : voyage dans le temps, beaucoup de changement à Poudlard et... un coup de foudre.
1. Chapter 1

**_NDA:_** Ceci est la première fanfic que je me décide à écrire sérieusement. Elle devrait être assez longue et retracer les péripéties de Ginny pour encore un très long moment. La première partie est donc celle-ci : _Le secret de la voie 9 3/4, _dont le début se situe au tout début du chapitre 10 du tome 5 ; Ginny a donc 14 ans et le trio 15 ans, et ils ne savent évidemment rien des évènements qui auront lieu dans les tomes 6 et 7.

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, si ce n'est l'histoire et quelques personnages.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le temps était lourd dans Londres ce matin là. Ginny soupira. Ne pourrait-il pas faire un peu de vent ? Elle s'arrêta un instant pour retirer sa veste.

"Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne traîne pas ! " la réprimanda sa mère

La bouche pincée, elle s'abstint de répondre et reprit sa marche, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle.

Et dire que c'était déjà le 1er septembre... Etait-elle heureuse de retourner là-bas ? A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien...Qu'avait-elle de plus là-bas plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Des amis ? Pas vraiment... Bien sur, il y a avait Hermione...Et Luna...Mais comme Hermione passait pratiquement tout l'été chez elle, et que Luna habitait à moins de deux kilomètres du Terrier, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment parler de retrouvailles...

"Et Michael ? " dit une petite voix dans sa tête

Michael...C'était vrai, il y avait Michael...Michael Corner...Son petit ami...Mais aimait-elle vraiment Michael ? Depuis six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne cessait de se poser la question...Parce que, certes, il était gentil, très gentil même...mais, dans sa tête, il y avait Harry. Encore et toujours Harry...Ne sortait-elle pas avec Michael seulement pour tenter vainement de le rendre jaloux ? Peut-être...C'était possible, très possible même...D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton de l'unique lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Lettre à laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu d'ailleurs...

Elle fut interrompue dans le cours de ses pensées par un aboiement, et reporta alors son attention sur le groupe qui marchait à ses cotés. Sirius, sous sa forme Animagus bien entendu, pourchassait les pigeons. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant ce gros chien noir aux poils tout ébouriffés aboyer joyeusement en courant après les malheureux volatiles. Il avait vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Cela devait lui faire du bien de sortir un peu : il était quand même resté enfermé dans la vieille maison du square Grimmaud depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Elle croisa alors le regard de Harry. Il avait l'air songeur, et ses yeux vert émeraude semblaient empreints de tristesse. Ginny lui adressa un mince sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : ils étaient déjà arrivés à la gare.

Ils entrèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10.

-Vas-y la première, lui intima sa mère

Hochant la tête, Ginny fixa un instant le mur de briques et inspira profondément. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu en vue, elle s'élança. Au moment même où le chariot qu'elle poussait entra en contact avec la barrière magique, elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle voulut crier, mais il était trop tard.

Elle était remuée dans tous les sens. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une... comment les moldus appelaient ça déjà ? une machine à laver !

Et puis soudain, elle fut projetée au sol, et heurta de plein fouet le sol dur et froid du quai. Quelques bleus de plus à rajouter à ceux causés par sa chute dans les escaliers du 12 Square Grimmaud, une heure auparavant...Elle se leva. A priori, tout était normal. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose était bizarre, différent...mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Elle se mit soudain à frissonner remit sa veste. Pourquoi avait-elle si froid tout à coup ?

Elle prit appui sur son chariot et regarda autour d'elle. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient là, sur le quai, encore en train d'écouter les dernières recommandations de leurs parents, ou bien déjà en pleine conversation avec leurs amis de Poudlard.

Son attention fut alors attirée par à seulement quelques mètres devant elle, une jeune fille blonde au teint très pâle, qui semblait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Elle portait une imposante robe bleue et blanche, couverte de petits rubans. Ginny avait souvent vu des tenues excentriques chez les sorciers mais là...Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille.

Etrangement, elle ne connaissait pas l'adolescente, elle en était certaine... Peut-être avait-elle commencé ses études dans une autre Académie de magie ?

Cependant, ses traits lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un, même si elle n'aurait pas su dire qui.

Elle semblait en grande conversation avec deux garçons bruns dont Ginny n'arrivait pas à voir le visage, et une autre fille, un peu plus jeune, elle aussi blonde au teint clair, mais dont la tenue était nettement plus simple. Peut-être était-ce sa soeur ?

Un garçon qui venait de passer la barrière bouscula Ginny et elle détourna alors complètement son attention du groupe. Mais que faisaient ses frères ? Et Harry et Hermione ? Et ses parents ? Et tous les autres d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps ? Et pourquoi donc faisait-il si froid ?

Et puis soudain elle comprit. C'était le vent. Un grand vent froid venu du Nord qui soufflait sur la voie 9 3/4. Mais il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent ce matin là !

La panique s'empara d'elle. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers le tableau des horaires. Elle étouffa un cri en déchiffrant l'inscription :

_Poudlard Express_

_1er septembre 1975_

_Départ 11h00_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, avec un peu de retard

Merci beaucoup à Sham's et EtoileDeNeige pour leurs reviews

* * *

Ginny se sentit défaillir. Se cramponant à son chariot, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Oui, c'était ça...une erreur...une simple erreur...un 7 à la place du 9...Oui...Après tout, qui n'avait jamais fait d'erreur comme celle là?

Elle eut un petit rire de forcé, qu'elle maquilla en toux lorsqu'elle s'apperçut que plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournées vers elle.

Oui...Une erreur..

Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, elle fit un pas sur le coté, et reporta son attention sur les deux adolescentes blondes. L'un des garçons qui discutaient avec elles tourna alors la tête, et Ginny put enfin appercevoir son visage. Elle reconnut sans peine ses traits, bien qu'ils fussent à moitié cachés par ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais, et ses fines lunettes rondes. C'était bel et bien le sosie de Harry. Enfin...à quelques détails près. En effet, son front était dépourvu de cicatrice, et prunelles, non pas d'une couleur vert émeraude, briallaient d'un éclat noisette.

Ginny dut réellement s'aggriper de toutes ses forces à son chariot pour ne pas tomber. Ce...Ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : il s'agissait bel et bien de James Potter, le père de Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, elle était en 1975.

&&&&

Des secondes, des minutes défilaient. Ginny sentait des gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle était là, seule, sur la voie 9 3/4, seize ans avant qu'elle même n'y mette les pieds pour la première fois. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout cela était trop, bien trop pour ses nerfs. Mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Où allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver quelqu'un capable de la renvoyer à son époque?

Elle entendit au loin le carillon d'une horloge. Big Ben annonçait onze heures... Onze heures ?!!

Ginny jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle en s'en rende compte, tous les élèves avaient déserté le quai et étaient montés dans le train. Il ne restait alors plus que quelques parents.

Un autre coup de l'horloge retentit : le troisième. Au onzième, le train quiterait la gare. Elle devait réfléchir vite. Elle n'arriverait rien en restant là, elle le savait. Par contre si elle allait à Poudlard...si elle allait à Poudlard le professeur Dumbledore pourrait peut-être - sans doute même - l'aider. Oui...allait à Poudlard. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était évident.

Sonna alors le neuvième coup. Elle devait se dépêcher ! Vite! Elle empoigna sa valise et se mit à courir vers le train.

Le dixième coup retentit. De la fumée commença à sortir de la cheminée de la locomotive. Ginny accéléra. Elle y était presque...

Et puis sa main attrapa la poignée de la porte du wagon, et elle parvint à se hisser à l'intérieur, au moment exact où le Poudlard-Express entrait en marche. Elle poussa un supir de soulagement, et referma la porte derrière elle.

&&&&

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait du s'assoupir un moment... Son regard se posé tour à tour sur les différentes cages qui se balançaient au grès des cahots du train. Elles contenaient toutes des animaux plus étranges les uns que les les autres, même pour elle qui avait grandi dans une famille de sorciers..

Elle se demanda durant un instant comment elle avait pu atterir là. Et puis elle se souvint. Après avoir réussi in extremis à monter dans le Poudlard-Express, elle avait erré un long moment de wagons en wagons, à la recherche d'un compartiment entièrement vide. Et tout ça parce que, elle ignorait comment c'était arrivé,mais elle avait attéri en 1975. Elle ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de se faire voir. Et puis, si elle était rentrée dans un compartiment, occupé ne serait-ce que par une seule personne, on lui aurait posé des questions. Un élève inconnu attire toujours la curiosité. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu répondre ? La seule mention de son nom aurait attiré les soupçons. Car, même si les Weasley formaient une très grande famille dont il était impossible de connaître tous les membres, tous, au moins ceux issus de grandes familles de sorciers, que aucune fille n'téiat née depuis des générations chez les Weasley. Enfin...pour l'instant.

Et puis, de toute façon, n'importe qui trouverait bizarre de sympathiser avec une élève qui se prétendait nouvelle à Poudlard...et qui par la suite ne réaparraissait plus. Car évidemment ils ne la revairraient plus : Dumbledore allait pouvoir la renvoyer chez elle, bien entendu. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait...

Bref, après avoir cherché en vain dans tout le train, elle s'était résolue à s'isntaller dans le wagon à bestiaux. Et finalement elle n'atait pas plus mal ainsi, calée sur un étalage de caisse de bois. Même si la vue de certains animaux la faisait frissoner...et qu'il ne valait mieu pas qu'elle pense à ce que pouvait contenir lesdites caisses.

Quelle heure était-il à présent ? Sans doute tard,bien qu'elle ne puisse pas vraiment se rendre compte correctement, le wagon à beatiaux ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Le Poudlard-Express n'allait sans doute pas tarder à entrer en gare...

Comme par écho à ses pensées, le train s'immobilisa.

Ginny attrapa sa valise, entrouvrit la porte du wagon, et jeta un oeil vers l'extérieur. Les élèves sortaient tous en masse, chargés de toutes leurs affaires. Sans plus attendre, elle se mêla à la foule : il y avait tellement de monde que de toute façon personne ne ferait attention à elle.

Elle sortit de la machine à vapeur, adressant au passage un sourire à un Hagrid plus jeune, attendant les premières années, qui heureusemen ne la vit pas. Puis elle arriva à l'endroit où attendaient toutes les calèches sans chevaux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça...Au moins le temps d'arriver au château, elle allait devoir se trouver avec des élèves de cette époque...Et si elle faisait le trajet à pied? Non...mauvaise idée...Et puis, le trajet était court, la nuit était sombre : avec un peu de chance, personne ne lui parlerait, peut-être même personne ne la remarquerait.

C'est don en croisant les doigts que Ginny hissa sa valise dans une des calèches. Elle était vide. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'assit.

Mais son répit fut de courte durée : 3 silhouette entrèrent à leur tour. C'étaient des garçons, du moins lui sembla-t-il. Dans l'obscurité environnante, elle ne pouvait distinguer que leurs yeux. Le premier les avait noisette, le deuxième d'un marron simple. Quant au troisème...Ginny sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Ses prunelles pétillantes, d'une magnifique couleur grise bleutée réussirent à la faire chavirer. En cet instant et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, elle ne pensait pas à Harry. Son image avait tout simplement été balayée pare celle de cet inconnu aux doux yeux gris.

Et puis quelqu'un d'autre entra, et la calèche démarra. Ginny détourna le regard et se laissa noyer dans le flot de ses pensées.

&&&&

Bien vite, Poudlard se dressa devant eux. Ginny aggipa sa valise et sauta de la calèche avant même qu'elle ne soit totalement arrêtée. Elle ne voulai pas que, à la lueur des torches, ils voient son visage. Pourant, elle aurait bien aimé voir celui de l'inconnu aux yeux gris...Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas son nom... Ginny soupira. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il devait avoir au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle, et de toute façon d'ici quelques minutes Dumbledore l'aurait renvoyée chez elle. Il le fallait.

Trainant toujours sa lourde valise derière elle, elle passa les lourdes portes de chêne marquant l'entrée du hall, et se fondit dans la foule d'élèves, à la recherche du professeur McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais, j'ai été très longue pour ce chapitre. Mais entre le manque de temps et d'inspiration... Enfin, maintenant que c'est les vacances, j'espère arriver à poster un chapitre par semaine. On verra ce que ça donnera

Un grand Merci à Rini et EtoiledeNeige pour leurs reviews

* * *

Ginny appuya son dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Lentement, une larme passa sur sa joue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela était un horrible cauchemar. Non. C'était bien pire. Car, si cela était réellement un cauchemar, elle se réveillerait d'ici quelques minutes dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaud, et rirait de l'extravagance de ses mauvais rêves avant de se préparer à partir pour Poudlard. Mais cela n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité. Une réalité qui l'étouffait, ne cessant d'empirer de minutes en minutes.

Depuis deux heures, peut-être trois, tout s'accélérait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'école de magie.

Elle avait facilement trouvé McGonagall. Elle avait parlementé une minute ou deux, lui avait expliqué sa situation, et la directrice de Gryffondor, compréhensive, l'avait dirigée vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ginny s'était d'abord interrogée sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser le directeur à se retrouver dans son bureau alors que le banquet de début d'année allait commencer...puis elle avait compris : elle n'était pas la seule à s'être retrouvée ainsi dans le passé. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi.

Elle était trop angoissée sur la gare, il était normal qu'elle ne les ait pas vus. Elle était alors de toute façon dans un état tel que Gwenog Jones aurait pu passer juste devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il lui paraissait cependant étrange que eux ne l'aient pas vue...Peut-être eux aussi étaient-ils trop préoccupés...De même lorsqu'elle arpentait le train de long en large : si il était impossible pour elle de les voir puisqu'ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, elle était bien visible...Enfin bon...ce n'était pas vraiment important...

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas parus très contents de la voir...Mais c'était peut-être une idée qu'elle se faisait. Il était vrai qu'elle voyait un peu tout en noir depuis que Dumbledore l'avait définitivement achevée en prononçant la phrase fatidique :

**-Inutile de vous emballer, Miss Weasley. Croyez bien que j'en suis navré, mais je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous. **

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait explosé. Il était censé être le plus grand sorcier du monde non ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Et comment pouvait-il les regarder avec cet irritant sourire joyeux ? Estimait-il que c'était drôle ? Et bien ça ne l'était pas! Rirait-il autant si c'était lui qui se retrouvait piégé vingt ans en arrière ?

Elle avait continué ainsi un moment, plusieurs minutes, ignorant totalement Hermione qui lui intimait de se calmer.

Enfin, lorsque, à bout de souffle, elle s'était arrêtée, Dumbledore avait éclaté d'un rire joyeux, avant de dire :

**-Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, et que Miss Weasley a, je crois, dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, nous allons pouvoir parler plus sérieusement. **

S'il avait escompté que Ginny se calmât ainsi, il s'était vraiment trompé. Son grand sourire joyeux, qui était bien loin d'annoncer un sujet sérieux, l'avait exaspéré au plus haut point. Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit, se faisant violence pour écouter le vieil homme palabrer sur la conscience propre que possédait la voie 9 3/4, et sur son caractère capricieux. Et voilà qu'il s'était remit à rire. Malgré la colère qu'elle avait sentit monter en elle, Ginny s'était tue. Elle avait enfin compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'emporter ainsi...

Le professeur Dumbledore avait tout de même finit par aborder effectivement des choses sérieuses. Ils étaient bloqués ici, par conséquent ils allaient devoir passer l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi. En effet, Harry était le portrait craché de son père, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux autres élèves pour faire le lien entre Ginny, Ron, et les Weasley. Il leur fallait donc une nouvelle identité...et une nouvelle apparence. Ainsi, après de nombreuses négociations, il fut décidé qu'ils seraient Ginny Summers, son cousin Ron Summers, son amie d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que de son frère jumeau, Harry Granger. Ils viendraient tous les quatre de l'Institut de magie de Richmond, en Virginie, et rentraient en cinquième année.

Personne n'avait objecté lorsque Ginny s'était déclarée en cinquième année. Pourtant, ils savaient tous qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa quatrième... Elle avait bien vite chassé cette pensée de son esprit : ils n'y avaient sans doute pas prêté attention, et puis cela faisait bien son affaire; il était hors de question qu'ils l'obligent à rentrer seule dans une quatrième année où elle ne connaitrait personne alors qu'ils seraient ensemble tous les trois... Et pour le niveau qu'elle n'avait pas, elle saurait bien se débrouiller...

Dumbledore, d'un air soudainement sérieux qui paraissait vraiment inhabituel sur son visage, avait ouvert un tiroir de son bureau et en avait sorti quatre fiole contenant un liquide d'une couleur violette, qu'il leur avait tendu.

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eût bue, Ginny s'était sentie soulevée dans les airs. Une épaisse fumée lavande l'avait entourée. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les avait rouverts, elle faisait face à un gigantesque miroir. Elle avait hoqueté de surprise en découvrant son reflet : ses longs cheveux roux étaient devenus d'un blond très clair, et s'étaient mis à onduler. Quant à ses yeux noisette, ils étaient maintenant d'un bleu plutôt étrange, tirant sur le violet. Et bien sur cela n'était que les choses les plus simples à décrire de son changement d'apparence : comment décrire la façon dont ses traits, à présent si différents, avaient évolués ?

Pendant un moment, elle n'avait pu se détacher de son reflet, tellement cela lui paraissait étrange : elle avait l'impression de voir une étrangère...et pourtant c'était elle...

Enfin, elle s'était retournée pour voir ce qu'il était arrivé aux autres. Hermione n'avait pas changé. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment nécessaire, puisqu'elle venait d'une famille de moldus. Harry, par contre, ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione. Normal...Ils étaient censées être jumeaux après tout... Cependant, sa cicatrice, comme un défi au sort d'apparence, était toujours là, aussi brillante, sur son front. La marque d'un mauvais sort ne pouvait sans doute pas disparaître aussi facilement...

Elle avait rapidement détourné son regard, craignant d'être distraite par ces sentiments si forts qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard du Survivant, pour reporter son attention sur son frère.

Ron n'avait pour ainsi dire pas beaucoup changé. Si ce n'avait été la légère modification de ses traits et le fait que ses cheveux avaient viré au blond, il aurait été presque reconnaissable. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance : de toute façon personne ne l'identifierait.

Ginny s'était alors tournée vers Dumbledore, et avait eu bien du mal à contenir son irritation face à son sourire idiot qui avait repris sa place sur son visage. Mais elle n'avait pas eu à le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps car, déjà, il les invitait de rejoindre le hall où les attendaient le professeur McGonagall, les premières années, ainsi que deux autres nouvelles élèves.

Sur le moment, Ginny n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à cette information. Cependant, lorsque, arrivée dans le hall, elle avait reconnu les deux jeunes blondes de la gare, la curiosité de Ginny avait sérieusement été piquée...d'autant plus que cette impression de déjà vu dans leurs traits persistait. Mais qui étaient-elles donc? Et d'où venaient-elles?

Elle avait voulu s'approcher d'elles pour entamer la conversation, mais déjà la directrice adjointe entrainait d'un pas pressant la petite troupe de nouveaux élèves, expliquant brièvement au passage le principe de la répartition, et elle les avait perdus de vue à travers le flot de premières années.

Et puis déjà d'autres soucis lui venaient en tête... Elle allait devoir repasser sous le choixpeau... Et s'il ne la renvoyait pas à Gryffondor ? Cette journée ressemblait déjà tellement à un cauchemar que c'était bien possible...

Rongée par l'angoisse, elle avait entendu distraitement le choixpeau hurler successivement le nom des quatre maisons, répartissant ainsi les première année. Puis cela avait été le tour d'Harry et Hermione, répartis bien évidemment à Gryffondor. Mais Ginny ne s'était pas sentie plus soulagée pour autant et sentait toujours monter son appréhension.

Enfin, elle avait entendu la voix du professeur McGonagall résonner dans ses oreilles:

**-Summers, Ginevra!**

Ginevra... Quelle folie avait bien pu passer par la tête de ses parents au moment de sa naissance ? Avait-on idée d'affubler sa fille d'un nom aussi horrible ? Enfin... Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réfléchir à cela...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ginny s'était assise sur le tabouret et avait attendu le verdict du chapeau posé sur sa tête.

**-Miss Weasley... Oh je vois que tu as extrêmement envie que je t'envoie très vite t'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Pourtant cela n'est pas si simple... Tu as changé, beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Et il est possible qu'à l'époque j'ai commis une erreur en t'envoyant à Gryffondor... Et... Ce n'est pas la peine de t'angoisser ainsi ! Si ton souhait est de rejoindre les rouges et or, loin de moi l'idée de m'y opposer. Cependant, je pense réellement que tu fais une erreur. Mais c'est à toi de t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Alors, simplement, souviens-toi : il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer. Il te suffira de revenir me voir... Pour l'heure, je te laisse rejoindre les...**

**-...GRYFFONDOR!**

Bouleversé par les paroles du choixpeau, Ginny l'avait lentement ôté, puis s'était dirigé vers la table des Gryffondor, se composant non sans difficultés un visage joyeux, qui s'était aussitôt assombri : la seule et unique place qui restait autour d'Harry et Hermione venait d'être occupée par Ron.

Même plusieurs heures après, la réplique cinglante d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'ils n'avaient pas gardé de place pour elle résonnait toujours dans les oreilles de Ginny :

**-Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire, garder des places pour tout le monde ? Ne va pas me dire que tu n'en trouve pas, tu as vu la taille de cette table ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Dépêche-toi de t'en trouver une avant que les premières années aient fini de se faire répartir ! **

De telles phrases prononcées sur un ton si désinvolte avaient laissé à Ginny un goût amer, surtout de la part de celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme son amie. Vexée, elle s'était laissée tomber sur la première place arrivée à sa portée qui, comble du hasard, se trouvait être en face de la jeune blonde qui avait attiré son attention à la gare.

Elle avait senti un pauvre sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle allait sans doute enfin en savoir plus sur cette inconnue. C'était déjà là un point positif à cette journée.

**- Je m'appelle Ginny Summers,** avait-elle dit pour engager la conversation.

C'est alors que la blonde s'était penchée sur la table avec empressement, manquant de renverser son assiette sur son exubérante robe qu'elle n'avait pas du juger utile de troquer contre l'uniforme, pour lui serrer pompeusement main.

**-Je suis enchaântée de faire ta connaissance ! Je me nomme Margaret, Isabelle, Eleonore, Potter. Tu peux m'appeler Maggy. **

Ginny avait eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer son fou rire vis à vis de l'attitude cérémonieuse de Maggy, et n'y serait sans doute pas arrivée s'il n'y avait pas eu ce nom : Potter...

**-Tu es parente avec James Potter ?**

**-Tu connais mon cousin ?**

Ainsi elle était la cousine du père d'Harry... Etrange... Elle lui avait adressé un sourire avant de répondre.

**- J'en ai simplement entendu parler.**

**-J'ai vu que toi aussi tu étais nouvelle. D'où viens-tu ? **

**-Je viens de l'Institut de Richmond. Et toi?**

Sa question était demeurée sans réponse. Déjà, Maggy s'était tournée vers sa voisine, une rousse de leur âge, et lui faisait la conversation. Et, ainsi, Ginny avait passé le repas dans le silence, tous ses voisins de table étant plongés dans diverses discussions avec leurs propres voisins. Elle n'avait pas pu attendre la fin. Ça en était trop pour elle. Alors, discrètement, elle s'était levée et avait marchée jusqu'à la porte ouverte de la Grande Salle. Personne ne l'avait vue. Alors, une fois dehors, elle s'était mise à courir. Tournant dans les couloirs, grimpant des escaliers au hasard, elle ne s'était arrêtée que lorsque ses pieds avaient refusés de la porter plus loin. Et elle en était là, à présent.

Seule, la tête entre les mains, elle pleurait. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle voulait se réveiller, se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, se retrouver dans son époque auprès de gens qu'elle connaissait et qui feraient un tant soit peu attention à elle. Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir une pensée pareille, mais que n'aurait-elle donné pour voir Michael Corner, là, devant elle. Car, même s'il l'énervait souvent, il était son petit ami et lui au moins se préoccupait d'elle...

Elle entreprit de sécher son visage d'un revers de sa manche et soupira. Elle agissait comme une enfant gâtée. Et pourtant...

**-Qu'est-ce tu fais là toute seule ? **demanda une voix douce.

C'était une voix masculine. Ce n'était pas Michael, quand même ? Surprise, elle leva la tête. Deux yeux gris fixaient sur elle un regard inquiet. Non, ce n'était pas Michael. C'était Lui. L'inconnu de la calèche. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il lui tendit la main :

**-Je suis Sirius Black! Et toi?**

Ginny sourit. Elle allait de surprise en surprise... Sans la moindre hésitation elle mit sa main dans la sienne.

**-Ginny Summers.**

**-Alors bienvenue à Poudlard, Ginny. D'où viens-tu au fait ?**

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

**-De l'institut de Richmond**

**-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'était bien là-bas?**

Ginny haussa les épaules.

**-Je pense que c'était un peu comme ici...**

Sirius sourit. Ils parlèrent ainsi durant encore deux ou trois minutes, puis Ginny dut convenir qu'il serait mieux qu'ils rentrent dans leur salle commune.

Et, tandis que Sirius la conduisait dans les couloirs, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, pour la première fois de la journée, Ginny se surprit à penser que ce qui lui arrivait était peut-être une chance...


End file.
